


loving/touching/squeezing

by shudderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, a lot of smut, and a crush on nemesis, but also love, rasmus has four boyfriends, winners choice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shudderssea/pseuds/shudderssea
Summary: G2 gets the first perfect split half, and therefore get a lot of Boys to choose from for their Winners Choice.Winners Choice AU!





	loving/touching/squeezing

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in Week 5 and finished it roughly then, but i just now posted it when my Friends motivated me after seeing a lot of other WC-Aus being posted. So. yeh.  
> Leave me a comment or something :o) ayyyy

Normally, most teams choose the same guy over and over when it comes time for Winners choice; this is due to the fact that either the person chosen time and time again has something really special, or that they they are just really into getting picked.  
Rasmus doesn‘t actually know what started the whole „Winners choice“ trope, a unspoken but untouched rule that whichever Team wins can pick their choice over who to have fun with for the night- this usually resolves in some pretty heavy making-out, sometimes Sex. Other times, it only resolves in some cuddling, or going out together; but since most of them are still young and full and crazed of hormones, it normally revolves into something physical.  
At Fnatic, picking who to chose had never been a great deal: When they lost, they wouldn‘t most of the times see Martin or Mads- Rekkles and Broxah, Rasmus thinks with a slight twinge in his chest- they wouldn‘t see one of them for the rest of the night, because people tended to chose Rekkles, because he was pretty and probably looked gorgeous while getting fucked, or Mads, because people sure had a thing for the buff Jungler. When they won, Rekkles mostly chose, due to the fact that he knew the most people and was also the Team Captain. Rasmus thinks, in his whole time at fnatic, he got to choose once, and was chosen excactly twice.  
At G2, stuff works a little bit- stuff works different around here, let‘s put it this way.  
For one thing, there is no such thing as one person being the absolute Regular, since they all just seem to attract a flock of boys; another thing is, that they don‘t have the same rule as Team Captain choosing the person for Winners choice.  
Martin lets Mihael and Rasmus in on the way they choose; the three of them, namely being Luka, Marcin and Martin established a system last year, in which they all vote for who they want to take, and the final choice was either made by who won MVP that game, or by Wadid and Hjärnan, who never took place in the whole procedure do to dating each other pretty exclusively.  
But, Martin says with a shrug, since they don‘t have those two this year, they‘ll probably just revert back to letting the MVP choose.

Game One: Origen  
The win their first game, and Rasmus is all giddy, smiling brightly at Luka who is twitching with laughter, happiness radiating off of him in strong waves; as soon as they get backstage, he‘s all over them, because Luka is incredibly touchy whenever he is happy; he nuzzles his face into Rasmus‘ neck for a split second before moving on to bother Mihael and Martin. For a few minutes, while they are packing things up, they are just contend with being near each other and happy about their win, then Luka- who is incredibly thirsty almost all the time- looks around and grins.  
„ So, who do we want to pick?“  
„ Shut up, we all know you want Mithy“ Marcin says almost immidiately, „Remember how you were all over him in 2017?“ He asks, Luka rolls his eyes, „Also, I‘m MVP this game.“  
„ What‘s wrong with Mithy?“ Mihael asks, Rasmus eyes him a bit suspiciously and quirks his eyebrows up when he notices that Mihael is panting lightly- mostly, Rasmus guesses, due to the hand that has slipped under his jersey, and which belongs to Luka.  
Listen, he‘s not saying that going to G2 has given him four boyfriends, but that‘s totally what he‘s saying. But it‘s- it‘s whatever, really.  
„ Nothing‘s wrong with Mithy“ Marcin says, „What about you, Martin, Rasmus?“ He asks then, and, honestly, Mithy is really pretty, so Rasmus doesn‘t mind. He‘s interested in getting laid tonight, sure, but he doesn‘t really care for anyone from Origen- instead, he watches as Martin pushes Luka away from Mihael and lays his lips against the Supports nape.  
„ How about we get Jonas?“ He asks, lowly, and that‘s something Rasmus could get behind; from the slight tenting of Mihaels pants, it‘s apparently something he could also be comfortable with. He‘s not sure why, but the thought of being intimate with Kold, it turns him on helplessly; maybe because he‘s always had a thing for buff, blonde Danes- he quickly swats that thought away, following his Boyfriends when they head over to Origens Room, slotting himself against Martin while Marcin announces their pick.  
Kold seems to only have eyes for Mihael and Martin as he follows them back home, and it‘s Mihael who gets to kiss him first- Kold is an unbelievable good kisser and has the prettiest moans as Marcin fucks him into the sheets; he also looks very pretty when he sucks Rasmus off, and, well, maybe Rasmus does have a type for blonde, buff Danes. Would explain why there is no one who can fuck him better than Martin, at least. Kold sucks him off, and he comes all too quickly, spilling over Jonas‘ face and chest. Rasmus moves away to let Luka have his fun with the Jungler, moves over to cuddle against Mihael and Martin who jerk each other off slowly.  
„ Jonas was a good choice“ Luka says, the next day, and he has the biggest smile when Marcin kisses him.  
„ You get to choose next time, Kochanie“ Marcin whispers.

Game Two: Schalke.  
Luka wins MVP against Schalke, and all Rasmus can think about is how much he wants Upset to suck his dick. There isn‘t even a discussion this time, just Luka who smiles his impish smile, and Marcin ruffling through Rasmus‘ hair.  
„ He always plays well against Schalke“ Marcin mumbles, „It‘s because he has a giant crush and a superiority complex when it comes to Upset“  
Rasmus knows Upset quite well already, from the times he was picked by Rekkles; Rekkles also probably had a complex when it came down to Upset, because he‘d always leave marks on the blonde German, marks that screamed of anger and lust.  
Upset isn‘t his favourite partner in bed- not when he has his four boyfriends, anyways- but Rasmus can appreciate the humming around his dick, and how nicely he feels when he‘s filling Rasmus out.  
Luka is all over him in an instance, Upset worries his eyebrows together as soon as they kiss, so hungry and angry at the same time.  
„ I won, Elias“ Luka says, a mocking tone in his voice, „I beat you in your own lane.“ He adds, before crashing down and smacking his lips against Elias‘ again.  
The best thing about Upset is the way he never gets tired of sucking dick, seemingly, and even if Rasmus gets to go last today, Elias still looks up to him with that obedient smile of his, and he lets himself be tucked at the strands of blonde hair, smiling when Rasmus comes.  
Rasmus steps back, curling up against Marcin who is watching with a content smile, ruffles through his hair once again before rubbing over his back; Marcin is still rock hard, but he shakes his head ever so slightly when Rasmus reaches over to wrap a hand around him.  
Marcin pulls him close, Rasmus feels himself getting sleepy, with his boyfriend next to him, kissing him on the top of his hair ever so softly.  
„ I love you“ Rasmus mumbles, and even though only Marcin can really hear him, Rasmus means all of them, all of his boyfriends- he‘s so lucky to have these four boys not only as his teammates but also as the people who cuddle him when he feels down, and who mock him and kiss him. Behind him, he feels Martin settle, wrap his arms around him. Marcin says something, but it goes lost under the soft moaning that leaves Upsets lips.  
Rasmus stretches his head to see Upset with his head tipped back, Mihael kissing over his whole neck, and Luka fingering him open; Elias moans again, softly, and if he wasn‘t so tired, Rasmus would probably be able to get hard from that alone.  
But he‘s tired, so he leans back against Martin, smiles at Marcin and is sound asleep in an instant.

Game Three: Excel  
Rasmus wins MVP against Excel, but he doesn‘t particulary care for anyone from that Team, finds no one interesting enough to actually think about choosing them- he just lets Luka choose, and Luka has bright eyes as he calls out for Daehan.  
Daehan‘s nice, but that is about all the impression Rasmus gets from him; he spends most of the night with Martin, who jerks him off almost leisurely, with soft kisses against his face, his throath, his ears- Rasmus would never admit it out loud, but out of all his boyfriends, Martin is his favourite.  
After he‘s spent, he sits in Martins lap, and they watch as Luka rides Daehan, soft moans dropping from his lips, all under Marcins watchful eye- but then, Marcin has always had a pretty jealous trait when it comes to Luka; Martin pulls him closer, and Luka moans as Mihael presses a kiss against his neck- Rasmus is content to just watch, and so he does, on Martins lap. It‘s nice.

Game Four: Rogue  
Martin has starry eyes after the game, he and Mihael are so giddy that they can‘t even keep it in, both smiling so brightly; Mihael has his lips against Rasmus‘ neck in an instant, nipping just under his ear.  
„ We have to choose Chres- he‘s so good.“ Martin says, with a big smile, pulling Mihael towards him, away from Rasmus- luckily, Luka is right behind him, smiling just as brightly.  
„ A double MVP, no?“ Luka whispers into his ear, making Rasmus shiver, „I think you should get something special for that, don‘t you?“  
He pulls off of Rasmus then, leaving him freezing for a second; it‘s whatever, though, because they quickly decide on the fact that they will choose Sencux, if that‘s what Martin and Mihael want so badly- and Rasmus is fine with that, as well, because he really might have a thing for blonde Danes with a pretty smile.  
Martin gets to kiss Sencux first, and Rasmus won‘t ever say that this isn‘t hot. Because, well, it is. It is unbelievably hot, how Martin moans, how Sencux blinks up at him and kisses him, again, before being pulled closer to Luka; Luka, who whispers something in his ear, smiling ever so softly- Rasmus can‘t hear excactly what he‘s saying, but then Sencux is already turning towards him.  
„ I‘ve been told you‘ve gotten Double MVP“ Chres says, with a small smile. His smile is really pretty, Rasmus thinks for a second. Pretty and it‘s drawing him in, „And I‘ve been told you have a thing for blonde Danes?“ He adds, and Rasmus blushes, much to the amusement of everyone else in the room, „Now, that‘s just cute.“  
He pulls Rasmus to him, and the Mid does his best not to moan when Chres‘ starts nipping on his skin, dives his hands under his shirt; in almost no time, Chres and his Boyfriends are swarming around him, and Rasmus is reduced to a moaning mess as Luka and Marcin take turns in sucking his dick, Mihael and Martin busy themselves with trailing kisses along his arms, but that‘s nothing- nothing when something hot and wet presses against his backside.  
„Oh“ He says, simply as that, when he feels hands spreading him, and then a tongue- Chres‘ tongue; oh, god. Oh, God.  
He manages to give of a warning before his legs give in from stimulation, and Martin holds him upright while he‘s being eaten out, legs too weak to press back against the tongue inside him, which feels so nice, and hot, and reaches him so good- he is panting already, even though no one is touching his dick any longer. Marcin and Luka have moved on to just watch, Martin is holding him upright; Mihael has moved on to suck a bruise just over his collarbone- with those three going at him, it doesn‘t take long until Rasmus is sobbing, begging for Martin to touch him, as Chres shifts and reaches him even deeper, if that‘s possible- Martin doesn‘t touch him, instead pinches one of his nips, and- Rasmus comes with an embarassingly high moan, comes and nearly crashes onto the floor, so overtaken by his orgasm.  
„ Consider this your win for Double MVP“ Marcin says, as he heaves him onto the bed, smoothing through his hair with a smile, „Do it again, and we might just treat you like this every week“ He adds, and Rasmus smiles up at him.  
He is content to watch the rest of the night, watch as Martin gets fucked into the sheets with an almost obedient look on his face. Marcin holds him as Luka gets his dick sucked, with a blissed out expression on his face.

Game Five: SK  
Choosing who to pick for Winners choice is a hard decision; out of all the teams they‘ve played so far, they at least always knew one person, or one of them had a preference. For SK, they don‘t get that, and so they end up flipping a coin between Selfmade and Crownshot.  
Crownshot wins, and while none of them is keen on fucking this boy, he has very pretty lips that look gorgeous wrapped around Rasmus‘ cock, so he might as well take it.

Game Six: Splyce  
Even though Luka wins MVP, with Mihael blinking up at him and Martin promising him to suck his dick for good luck before their next set of scrims on Monday, the Player for Winners Choice is quickly decided. Rasmus thinks that Martin must really want Kobbe as their Choice, because normally, Martin hates giving blowjobs- he likes handjobs way more, or just plain, normal banging.  
Martin and Mihael are all over Kobbe in an instant, and so is Luka, as he is soon pounding Kasper into the bed, scratching along his back- after that, it‘s Marcins turn, and he shows no mercy; probably because of his jealousy whenever it came to Luka. Rasmus wants to give him a break, so he has Kasper on his knees, fucking his face- his really pretty face, which looks gorgeous strained with tears and come. Rasmus wonders if Kasper looks like that everytime someone does this to him, this fucked out, hazed look; the image has him spilling all too quickly.  
Mihael and Martin go last, and it‘s unbelievably hot hearing the Support degrade Kobbe like that, pulling at his hair as he fucks him into the sheets, whispering something Rasmus can‘t quite make out- Martin is a polar opposite to that, since he has Kasper fuck him, not the other way around. Rasmus wonders if his boyfriend has something for bottoming- he might ask him about that after they‘re done, actually. Anyways, Martin is getting fucked, moaning brokenly into the sheets.  
He‘s begging before too long, and when he‘s done, Rasmus and all of his three other Boyfriends know a lot more about how their Toplaner actually wants to be treated in bed.  
Rasmus thinks it‘s kinda hot.

Game Seven: Vitality  
„ We‘re picking Attila, by the way“ Luka says after the game, only to be stopped by Marcin.  
„ No, myszko.“ He says, „I‘m MVP, and we‘re picking Mowgli.“  
„ Why him?“  
„ Because he‘s cute, and“ Marcin says, leaning closer to Luka, „I know how much you want to show Attila off- how better to do so by not picking him?“ He asks; from the light tenting of Lukas pants, Rasmus can see how much he likes the idea of showing off Attila like that.  
Mowgli might be the first one they don‘t fuck; sure, they pick him, but after the first few kisses, the Korean breaks down and quietly tells them that he‘s not been touched before, and that he has a huge crush on Jizuke. Under other circumstances, they might just ignore that, but it‘s hard to take someones virginity, especially when they look so sweet while confessing that.  
They end up treating Jaeha to a nice dinner, and it‘s kind of fun, actually; Luka tells him, though, before he goes, that he‘ll not tell Attila that they didn‘t fuck, and Mowgli laughs at that, tips his head back and laughs.  
„ If Attila ask, I say you touch me good.“ He reassures Luka, and then he‘s off.  
„ Sweet boy“ says Marcin.  
„ Suck my dick“ answers Luka, and they kind of go from there.

Game Eight: Fnatic  
They leave him to choose the Player for Winners choice, and Rasmus would like to pretend like he hadn‘t thought about it before. It proved to be way more difficult than expected.  
Here‘s the thing: He‘s been with Mads- Broxah, he thinks- he‘s been with Broxah once or twice before, and while it was certainly nice, it never felt as right as it should have. Even when he asked if he should be topping, which Broxah heavily denied, it never felt as right as it should have been. Because, Kissing Broxah was good, and was perfect, but sleeping with him- it always felt like Broxah was hiding something.  
Rekkles is also out of question by now, even if Luka really wants him, really really wants to have Rekkles suck him off- Rasmus can‘t bring himself to choose Martin. Rekkles. He‘s been in love with that guy for so long, and all Rekkles did since he left Fnatic- it doesn‘t feel right, so he doesn‘t want to choose Rekkles.  
„ Nemesis“ He says, after a long time of silence, „Nemesis?“ He says again, more like a question this time; Marcin and Luka look suprised, to say the least, so do his other Boyfriends, and he feels his face turn red.  
„ Okay“ Luka says, then, „Okay.“  
Tim looks gorgeous on the bed, spread out under Luka, and Rasmus had asked for two things from his Boyfriends, since they wanted to go out after. For him to go last. And alone.  
„ Are you sure?“ Marcin had asked, and Rasmus had nodded.  
They‘re alone in the room now, and Rasmus leans over, presses his lips against Tims, experimentally; he‘s a good kisser, no doubt, but there is something pooling in Rasmus guts, and he can‘t describe it, but he has to ask, has to investigate on what he‘s heared.  
„ Is it true?“ He asks, and he doesn‘t even have to elaborate, because Tim is already nodding, but Rasmus has to say it, „Is it true? Are you seeing Mads?“  
Tim nods again, and for some reason, Rasmus feels strangely empty.  
He has four wounderful boyfriends, four wounderful boyfriends which he loves so much, and still it feels weird to know that Mads is seeing someone new as well, someone who is sitting quietly next to him, in only his underwear.  
„ Is he good?“  
„ I‘ve looked up to him“ Tim says, and then he inhales deeply and turns to Rasmus- this is new, Rasmus doesn‘t usually talk to the people of Winners choice, but with Tim he feels like he should, „Not as much as I‘ve looked up to you, though.“  
Tim looks gorgeous sprawled out beneath him, and Rasmus nearly gets overwhelmed with the urge to suck a bruise onto his neck, if only to show Mads that Rasmus had his new Boyfriend- he does excactly that, but it doesn‘t feel as satisfying when he pulls off. He wishes it would, but it doesn‘t.  
„ Did Mads ever feel distant with you?“ Tim asks quietly, when he gets dressed again, and then: „He still likes you better than me. He called me by your name once.“ He adds, a whisper.  
„ I‘m sorry“ Rasmus says, and he feels awful for this boy, feels awful for Tim, who is only a Rookie and doesn‘t even get a Boyfriend who loves him and only him. And Rasmus has four and a near perfect first-half of the Split.  
That night, he lies awake and he loves his Boyfriends, he really does, he loves all four of them- but Tim haunts his mind and Rasmus just so wishes he could make it five Boyfriends.

Game Nine: Misfits  
Marcin wins Player of the Game again, and this time he has a suggestion on his lips almost immidiately, and they end up taking home Febiven; Febi, who takes his sweet time with Luka, who rides him and moans all the time. Who gets Mihael to cry out while he fingers him open, who gets Mihael to come on nothing but his fingers. When it‘s Rasmus turn, he understands Mihael, understands how Rekkles could always be willing for that guy, because he‘s just. Good. He‘s just that good, and Rasmus comes embarassingly quick, lies there bonelessly while Febiven manages to reduce Martin to a moaning mess with his mouth alone.  
Marcin gets to go last, and their moans fill the room; Rasmus can‘t help but laugh at the fact that Luka looks kind of jealous when Febi rides Marcin, with Marcin closing his eyes, moaning the others name over and over- Luka is definitely jealous with the way he crawls over to them, pulls Marcins head to him and kisses him longingly.  
Rasmus thinks that they all have their favourites, even if they all love each other so much; Luka is Marcins favourite, as well as Mihaels, and Marcin is Lukas favourite.  
Rasmus likes Martin the best, but he always has, and sometimes he dreams that Martin might like him best, too. Just like now, when Martin leans over and presses a kiss against his lips, ever so sweetly.  
They cuddle together, Mihael on Martins other side, and they watch as Marcin climaxes and buries his head in Lukas chest; Mihael laughs at the triumphant look Luka gets over Febi, as if he hadn‘t already won two years ago, when Marcin chose to kiss him instead of Febiven.  
Rasmus chimes in on the laughter and thinks that he couldn‘t ask for anything more-  
He has the first perfect Split-half and four amazing Boyfriends- and the silent, silent wish that he gets Tim again, once, maybe. Maybe he could make it five Boyfriends.  
Maybe.


End file.
